


King and Lionheart

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Loosely based on the song King and Lionheart, cuz it just fits these two so well...Yeah but basically just these two being cute.





	King and Lionheart

_Invincible._  
He calls us invincible. Promises that we'll have each other's backs and that nothing will stop us as long as we're together.   
So there's no need to run. Not anymore. Because there's nothing to be scared of. No reason to shed tears over loss. We will live and we will learn.  
In return I tell him to stop. Smell the roses, remember every detail about this moment. When he looks back I want him to be able to remember what the gym smelled like, what my voice sounded like, what the cheap volleyballs felt like. I want him to remember what the gymnasium in Tokyo looked like, because we'll make it there soon.   
We're going to make these memories.  
And even near the end of his life he better damn well remember them.  
So even if we can't win, even if we're getting absolutely destroyed, I won't ever let him give up.   
I won't ever let him toss to no one again.   
He can be a king.   
I'll be his lionheart.  
It's like the shine of his new crown is visible. Like as we walk this dark path, he's lighting the way. Brushing past those who doubt us. Leaving behind our old selves, all the mistakes and regret. Forging our own path and becoming new again. And I can't lie, it's scary.   
With so many people counting on us, it's overwhelming.   
I believe in him to pull us through.  
And if tonight I start doubting, if I start sinking in this dingy of mine. If the monsters beneath rock the boat and I fall overboard. If it all becomes too much...  
I know he won't let me drown.   
And that's how I find the bravery to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward.  
The gymnasium smells like salon pas.   
Tobio's back is tall and proud as we walk in. He smiles at me, full of nerves and excitement, and it quells my own doubts.  
The whistle blows...  
I send the ball up.   
I run,  
jump-  
Tobio tosses to Tanaka.   
I watch the ball slam towards the other side of the court.   
I land, already getting in position to block.   
I don't have to.  
Tanaka scored the first point and I can relax.   
This'll be easy.  
The other team wins the first set.  
Tobio looks to me and promptly apologizes.  
They win the second set too...and I can feel Tobio's resolve slipping.   
The other team taunts us, until Tsukishima puts them back in their place, but not fast enough for Tobio not to get the brunt of it.   
I pat his back, a little harder than I should, and tell him I'm counting on him.   
We win the next set.  
We win the fourth set.  
Fifth set begins.   
It's 10-14, we're at match point.   
I run, jump.   
Pull back my arm, and I'm kind of terrified.   
I close my eyes, breathe, and swing. The ball connects solidly to my palm.   
I open my eyes just in time to watch the ball hit the other side of the court and land just as the referee blows his whistle and Tobio kisses me just as the score keeper turns our 14 to a 15.   
"What did I tell you?" I whisper to him.   
"My lionheart," he whispers back.   
_My king._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed  
> <3


End file.
